Dino Thunder: End of An Era
by Dark Red Knight
Summary: This is a PRDT story about what happens when what you believe in gets in the way of what you stand for and what happens when your head argues with your heart. After a traumatic experience during battle can the Power Rangers hold it together as a team?


This is a PRDT story about what happens when what you believe in gets in the way of what you stand for and what happens when your head argues with your heart. After a traumatic experience during battle can the Power Rangers hold it together as a team or will who they are as individuals get in the way?

This story takes place a few days after The Passion of Conner.

Disclaimer: I don't own PR nor will I make a profit off of this story. PR and all other related items belong to Disney.

**Dino Thunder End of an Era.**

**Chapter 1**

He could feel new bumps and bruises on his right thigh. As he was lying on the ground hurt all he could do was watch through his helmet as his opponent was about to send out another electric laser beam right at him.

"Try this on for size Red Ranger," said the humanoid rhinoceros monster. He was lowering his shoulders and was using his two back cannons to fire out their beams. Though he never got a chance to finish firing up his laser attack as he was sent hurling into a near by lamppost by a girl in a yellow suit. About two seconds later he could feel two of his friends – one in blue suit and one in a white suit pulled him up from the ground.

"Yo, are you okay Red?" asked the one in blue.

"I'm fine, but I have felt better," responded Conner McKnight – the Dino Thunder Red Ranger and team leader. Girgox as the monster called himself was attacking the pier where Conner was hanging out with his soccer buddies and hour earlier and was forced to fight the monster by himself until his comrades arrived. The pier was about a thirty-minute drive from Haley's Cyberspace and about 45 minutes from Dr. Oliver's house so it took a while for his friends to get there. He was putting up a good fight at first, but then the creature unleashed his laser blast and started pummeling Conner into oblivion. The laser wasn't only more powerful than any blast he had ever felt before, but it was deadly accurate as well. He was having a bit of a hard time keeping himself standing up as he was in so much pain, but all his attention focused to Kira Ford, the team's Yellow Ranger, as she was leaning against a car with no escape as the Girgox was about to fire another electric laser at her.

"Kiraaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled, but there seemed to be no hope – a laser was headed right towards her and because of his injury his super speed wouldn't allow him to get there on time to carry both of them away from the blast. Blue and White looked on in anticipation as well not knowing what was going to happen and expecting the worse until the laser was deflected all the sudden by a guy in a black suit wielding his curved black staff. The force of the laser knocked the staff out of his hand, but the Black Ranger got into fighting position and was able to knock back a kick that Girgox was aiming towards his chest.

The three other rangers ran towards their professor and black ranger, Dr. Thomas Oliver, and Kira. "Thanks for the help Kira," said Conner. Kira nodded hear head in attention and slumped to the ground caused by none other than the pain and exhaustion that filled up her entire body. "I think it is time for you to go Triassic, Conner," noted Ethan James, the team's resident genius and Blue Ranger. Conner looked at him and then at Trent Fernandez, the team's White Ranger, who nodded in agreement.

"All right! Triassic Ranger power up!" exclaimed Conner as he took out his Shield of Triumph and started to glow gold. First his golden like chest plate with the Triassic Ranger symbol engraved on it appeared. Then the rest of his suit started to grow a darker red and was outlined became outlined with a golden color similar to his chest plate. Finally his shield transformed into a cross between a shield and sword as the light glowing on Conner disappeared revealing him as the Triassic Ranger.

"So you changed costumes. How amusing," Girgox observed as he charged up both cannons to full power and released a beam at Conner who simply raised his shield up to his chest. As the beam hit Conner's shield smoke engulfed Conner and Girgox smirked thinking that he had destroyed the Red Ranger. Though his smile disappeared just a few moments sooner when Conner appeared with out any new scratches or damage apparent what so ever and with his shield's blade drawn out. Girgox couldn't believe what happened. He thought his laser scored a direct hit until he saw a large dent on a concrete wall a few feet away. It hit him that the Red Ranger some how deflected his most powerful laser into a wall with nothing but his shield. He became scared, but refused to show it as he charged the Red Ranger and tried to punch him in the stomach only to have Conner grab him by his fist and slam him into the concrete wall where his laser had hit just a few moments ago.

Near the car where he was still standing, Tommy was grinning beneath his visor. The Triassic Ranger Powers did give Conner a power boost, but he was still becoming a more powerful Ranger by the second. He had never seen Conner being beaten in Triassic mode before and was beginning to doubt that it would ever happen, even though he didn't want to be too confident about Conner's abilities as he still was just a student – no different from Ethan, Trent, or Kira. Conner used his blade to slice Girgox's two cannons in half and then ran back to his teammates.

Kira stood back up and took out her two Ptera Grips. Conner was confused as he thought that he was going to finish Girgox off with a blast from his shield, but Kira could see Conner's expression and simply told him "I can't let you have all the fun. Why don't we put them together?"

Conner nodded and yelled at his teammates and screamed, "Let's put them together guys!" Immediately the Rangers combined their weapons – Conner's tyranno staff, Ethan's tricera shield, Kira's ptera grips, Tommy's borrachio staff, and Trent's drago dagger – to form the Z-Rex blaster as all the Rangers took their position aiming the blaster. "Ready?" asked Ethan. "Aim," order yelled Conner. "Fire!" commanded Kira.

The shot hit the slumping Girgox head on and made him explode into tiny pieces. Assuming that the creature would grow and that they would have to call out the zords, the Rangers were not ready for what was coming next as they were all struck in the chest by arrows. The attacker looked right at the Rangers and laughed at them as they were slowly getting up from the ground.

As they looked up at their attacker, they noticed a figure in an outfit that looked like theirs except that it was dark pink and dark black with an unidentifiable symbol in the center of it.

"So these are your Rangers, Tommy? I got to admit, I expected a bit more out of them with you as their teacher. It is a bit disappointing."

While no one could see Tommy's facial expression behind his visor his tone and body language were explaining his feelings in clear detail. Tommy was shaking and breathing heavily. Then he started to stutter as he said "I uh I can't uh believe it. Is it really you?"

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
